Dark Waltz
by Miss M Cricket
Summary: We are the lucky ones… Kirk/McCoy Songfic


Author: **miss_m_cricket** on LJ  
Title: Dark Waltz  
Pairing: James Kirk/Bones McCoy  
Rating: Teen  
Disclaimer: Not true…but a girl can dream cant she?  
Summary: We are the lucky ones…

AN: the song lyrics are from 'Dark Waltz' by Hayley Westenra…it's a stunningly beautiful song and I recommend listening to it while reading

AN2: Set during a Shore leave. McCoy and Jim head into the mountains for some alone time in winter.

**Dark Waltz**

**_We are the lucky ones  
We shine like a thousand suns  
When all of the colour runs together_**

It is winter and the thick bushland around the house in the mountains is crowned with a light glistening layer of ice and frost.

Inside the solid home a fire burns brightly in the hearth and on a sofa before it two men are curled up in each other's arms.

The firelight turns their bare skin a glowing bronze and they are tangled so close together it is almost impossible to tell whose arm is which and whose leg is that.

Jim's golden head is rested on Bones's chest his blue eyes lazily closed, lulled by the soft crackle of the fire and the gentle lazy stroking of Bones's fingers on his arm and side. His lips are slightly curved upwards, gilded lightly with the soft golden light of the fire and he radiates the deep happiness that he only finds in the arms of the man he loves.

McCoy is draped languorously over pillows, his thick dark hair splayed around a face that is totally at peace. He does not move at all except for the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest and the gentle stroke of fingertips on his lover's skin.

**_I'll keep you company  
In one glorious harmony  
Waltzing with destiny forever_**

They lie together, their breathing slow and relaxed, letting the warmth of the fire and each other seep into the very fibre of their being.

Slowly almost reluctantly Bones's eyes open and he looks down at the man he loves; and he marvels at how incredibly soft his love looks in the flickering light of the fire.

Gradually he tears his eyes away from the alluring sight that his lover makes in his arms and he looks around the silent fire lit room.

It is then he notices that night has fallen outside and the moon has turned the world outside the house into a burnished silver landscape. Silently just beyond the glass, snow falls.

Bones's soft murmur of pleasure stirs Jim out of his love induced stupor and he looks up. He too sees the snow and smiles fondly at the delight on Bones's face.

The Doctor slowly disentangles himself from Jim, despite his lover's soft noises of protest, and pads over to the door to watch the slow drifting snowflakes. Feeling lonely over on the couch, the fair haired man joins his lover by the window and gently curls his fingers around Bones's.

**_Dance me into the night  
Underneath the full moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light_**

Jim flashes Bones a small smile, his hand reaches out and opens the door and the Doctor gasps as the freezing air hits his bare skin and he instinctively presses closer to his lover's warm body.

Silently the Captain steps forward out of the golden firelight into the silver blue light of the full moon and his skin glows ethereally. He turns and waits, hand still in Bones's as his lover hesitates in the doorway, unwilling to step out of the warmth of the house into the snowy air.

But Jim is out there and Bones follows his lover into the cold air, shutting the door behind him. And then Kirk is leading him across the drive into the trees, his foot falls silent in the thin layer of snow.

Suddenly they leave the comparative shelter of the trees and emerge into a small clearing. There, the moon gilding his slim limbs, Jim raises his arms, letting go of Bones's hand, and twirls in the falling snowflakes, laughter bubbling from him, his face alight with joy.

Bones watches for a few moments, entranced by the swirl of snowflakes twining around his lovers body. But then, stirred by the infectiousness of Jim's pleasure and joy, he too steps into the clearing and wraps his arms around his lovers pale smooth body.

Two pairs of eyes meet, blue and deepest brown, and it is as if in a dream that they start to dance, Bones's hand on the curve of his lover's waist and Kirk's gently resting on his shoulder. Their other hand is twined together, as both of them believe they should always be, and slowly the two men turn in the clearing, their eyes never leaving the others face.

**_Time dancers whirling past  
I gaze through the looking glass  
And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven_**

Bones can't bear to take his eyes away from Jim's, feeling the magic in the moment and willing time to stop, and let him keep this moment with him forever.

Reflected in his lover's eyes he can see the glow of the stars and the moon and he watches as the swirls of blue that make up the colour of his lovers eyes change as they sway.

James looks into Bones's eyes and thinks he can see heaven. He feels as though his body is weightless and he is floating through a time and space, where the only thing that is real is Leonard McCoy and how much he loves him.

**_Sacred geometry  
Where movement is poetry  
Visions of you and me forever_**

The world is silent except for the rhythmic puffs of breath expelled from the two dancers and the soft crunch of their feet on the snow and the leaves.

Slowly, as though in a dream James curves into Bones, and their lips, touched with silver by the moon, brush together in a kiss as light as the snowflakes falling around them.

This dance isn't about passion, both of them know this. It is about something so much more, so much deeper than that. It is about love, devotion, tenderness and adoration and both of them try to convey all of the love inside them through the feather light brushing of lips against lips.

Thoughts fly through Bones's head, memories. The first time he met Jim on that damn shuttle. The first time he realised he loved him, at that damn gala ball. The first time he realised Jim loved him back. Their first kiss. Their first time making love.

He sees two old men sitting together on an old couch, their hair white and their faces, crinkled with age. He sees their love undimmed by the years in between and the deep devotion shining in their eyes.

And he knows he wants that future with Jim, desperately.

**_Dance me into the night  
Underneath the full moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light_**

James can feel the soft warmth of Bones's skin under his hand, can feel how smooth it is and the soft glide of well honed muscles underneath. Suddenly he feels an urge to do something and gently he leads Bones into a small twirl.

Leonard smiles indulgently at the change and he spins, his dark hair lifting in the chilled air. Small snowflakes fall and land in his hair like glowing jewels and the Captain beams at his lover and twirls him again, loving the grace and fluidity of McCoy's movements.

The moon is directly above them and Bones sees it reflected in Jim's wonderful luminous eyes.

**_Dance me into the night  
Underneath the full moon shining so bright _**

Unknown to the lovers below up in the tree a snowy owl watches unblinkingly, intrigued by the shapes spinning below him.

He considers the two humans, never having seen two so exposed before. Slim shapes, both as pale as the snow; but where one was as fair as the sun reflected on ice and the other is dark haired like the shadows of trees.

The owl considers whether they are edible.

Deciding against it, they are much larger than him and there are two of them, he wheels away into the night, flying back to his nest to return to his mate.

Below, Jim shivers, feeling a slightly stronger breeze blow against his exposed skin.

He meets Bones's eyes and Bones nods, understanding as he always does.

Slowly as though in a marvellous white dream the two lovers make their way back to the house.

_**Let the dark waltz begin  
Oh let me wheel - let me spin **_

Jim steps inside the warm room of the house and lets out a soft sigh of pleasure, letting the warmth seep into his skin.

Leonard pads to the hallway and disappears, but a second later James hears the bath running and he smiles, following his lover into the dark bathroom.

There, Bones's shaking cold hands cup his cheeks and they kiss again, but this time it's heated, desperate and demanding. Slowly Jim pushes his dark haired lover and guides him in the bath, capturing the other mans soft cry as the hot water laps at his frozen flesh.

He follows, sliding in behind the doctor, and the older man leans back feeling wave upon wave of tenderness and warmth flow into him.

The blonde's hands slowly and languorously wash his chest and Bones's eyes close, lulled into a deep sense of security.

**_Let it take me again  
Turning me into the light _**

Much later James is standing on the balcony of the house, wrapped warmly in a large overcoat that Leonard insisted he wear.

The white snow is still falling silently around him and the frosty night air makes Jim's cheeks glow a soft pink.

Bones watches from the doorway, warm brown eyes soft with deep love at the sight of his slim lover standing in the night, framed by falling snow.

Slowly he walks out to join him and Jim leans into his chest, trusting him to hold him and not let him fall.

"Love you." Bones murmurs into Jim's snow flecked hair.

"Love you too." Jim whispers in return, turning his head to receive his lover's deep kiss.

Silently the two stand in the light of the moon and let the magic take them again.


End file.
